Hostage
by Phanfun
Summary: The Smosh crew is taken hostage but Sohinki won't keep his moth shut. Will his mistake turn fatal?
1. Chapter 1

_So yes another Smosh thing I promise I will do another Phan story but yeah for now I guess I'm going to do more Smosh._

** Matt's POV**

I walked into the office and saw the other crew members there already working on their phones or computers "Hey Sohinki!" Josh called out to me as he worked on his phone."Hey guys so what are we doing today?" Anthony looked up from his work and looked at Ian who just shrugged "Backseat gaming?"

"Sure!" I sat down and started to read through all of the comments, I walked out of the room just for a little while then found a quiet room for me to sit in.

After a while I heard a giant thud. "What was that?" no answer. "Guys?" I got up and walked out to find everyone in chairs with their hands on their heads. "What's-" A man, about 6 foot tall with dusty brown hair and bright blue eyes, held a gun to Josh's head! He let out a scared tight yell "Shut the fuck up and get on your knees hands on your head." I slowly lowered myself then put my hands on the back of my head. I looked up to Mari who was crying her eyes full of fear. "Why are you doing this?" He came over and hit the back of my head with the butt of his gun. It hurt like hell! It made my head ring and blood spurt out of my head staining my hair. "I said shut up! You're all being held here because we want to show you how to live and not take for granted what you have!"

**Josh's POV**

Now when Matt first said something I knew that I would die because he was a smart ass. Then he spoke AGAIN! "We know what we have and we're happy and grateful!" This time he shoot the air. "OH SHIT!" He laughed at my reaction and then said "We told the police we're here and if they broke in to save you I and my associates would all shoot you in the head." This time I heard Matt laugh "They are going to break in you know-" BOOM. One shot. One shot to his shoulder. Matt grabbed his arm and growled in pain "SHIT! FUCK! DAMMIT!" Mari was now sobbing as she watched him fall to his side holding his shoulder "What was that for!?"

"You piss me off!" I screamed as I saw the blood covering the floor "Shut the hell up! You know what Timmy shoot him!" My stomach fell, my heart slowed and my mind replayed every part of my life. It ended with my girlfriend, I pictured her when she found out I was dead. I let a few tears fall as I heard the bullet fall into place. I heard the gun shot first then felt a thud that shook my entire body. It was crazy it was like I was being pulled out of my own skin! Then I saw my friends. I saw my body! It was slumped on the floor with a hole in my head about the size of a baseball! "David get up! Matt?" I felt panic as they looked not at me but at the dead body "Matt!? Ian!? Please guys listen to me!" It was no use I was dead and they couldn't see or hear me.

**Anthony's POV**

Josh's body fell off his floor and his shoulders fell onto my feet, everyone was screaming but somehow I wasn't it wasn't something that made me scared it made me worried for our lives. The man now moved onto me! He held the gun to my head and smiled down at me. Josh's blood was now going down from the bullet wound onto my feet. It was just a reminder that anything could happen now.


	2. Chapter 2

_So I was reading through my last chapter and I realized that I didn't put much detail in it! So I will say now this story has not much detail in it!_

**Anthony's POV**

I dared look away from a murder's eyes and saw the pink and grey flesh spilling out of the hole in Josh's head. "I want you to say his name. I want to hear you cry." I had the gun to my head but no one spoke up until David, surprisingly, choked out "I'm so sorry...Joshua Ovenshire...You...you were an amazing friend and..." his eyes closed as he kept crying he managed to whisper the words "I'll tell Erin what happened." The man smiled his eyes passed over mine "You're next!" Ian next to me then shouted "NO! Please don't kill him let me die please!" I felt the gun move then Matt's smartass came out again. "You wouldn't shoot anymore of us you know that even though Josh is dead you feel guilty! You know what I bet you even watched out channel and are just jealous!"

**Ian's POV**

At this point I was wondering why they weren't shooting and killing Matt and killing innocent people. "Shut the fuck up or this fucker dies!" I looked at him with wide angered eyes. The shooter grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the seat. He kicked Matt over and slammed his fist into his chin. The gun was back on my head "Kick his ribs or I kill you!" Matt looked up and shook his head "No please Ian!" I was pissed Josh was dead because of him and I threw my foot into his chest as hard as I could. He screamed and tried to cover himself I felt the gun in my hair at this point and I kicked anywhere near his ribs. Finally they let me stop. He sat me down and thanked me. I just sat between David and Anthony feeling pretty bad about myself. David gave me a gentle pat on the hand. Matt rolled on the floor then he got up and STOOD! Matt looked at the man who has killed his best friend and about to kill another one. "You...are a bastard!" I heard the blood in his lungs and saw his shirt with y shoe marks on it still. "You kill for the hell of it. Just let us go you made your point what else do you want!?" I felt him put his hand on my head and stroked my hair "I will kill you all until you learn how to keep your mouth shut!" I shuddered then Matt laughed he was leaning on one side heavily as he was very badly wounded shot and beat now. I was scared for my life as Matt spat at the man "You're nothing but a coward!" I heard the shot first then felt something punch my head. I was ripped from this world, I opened my eyes to see Josh! He put his hand out to me and when I took it, it was the same warm hand that I felt before. He pulled me up off the bloody floor and smiled at me. "Hey man welcome to being a ghost we can go to our Heavens when ever we want but I'm guessing that you want to stay here to see what happens!" I looked at Josh and saw the amazing gamer and friend that I once made fun of "Hey man I'm sorry!" He laughed and patted my back "It's okay man!"

**Mari's POV**

I heard the gun shot and looked at my friend slumped on the floor dead. It was the friend that brought me to my life where I am now. He was an amazing person and now he was dead. I felt a large hand running through my hair until I was shaking in fear. A few men stayed behind as the other man drug me into another room. I tried to dig my feet into the concrete but it wasn't working. He pulled me into a separate game room and started to rip my clothes off. I screamed and tried to pull away. It was too late his full form crashed on top of me. I can't describe it and I have no idea what it was like to be raped all I saw was his eyes and felt my own fear.

After a while I found my eyes closed as he did what he wanted to my body. His body rolled off me and gave me a rough kiss before I heard a pocket knife snap out. "I'm so sorry I have to do this to you my love!" I feel the cold knife on my neck then I felt the blade snap my blood vessels and my esophagus. I found myself waking up to Ian and Josh. They were both smiling down at me with the biggest love in their eyes. Both of them put their hands out for me, I grabbed both hands and realized it was like we were still alive! "Josh! Ian!" Josh gave me a hug light hug then Ian pulled me into a hug that I just melted into. I let my will go and started to sob "Hey there Mari it's okay! You're safe with me!" He held my shoulders with his giant hands and soothed me.

**David's POV**

This entire time I was ignored until the man came back and told me to look up. I slowly lifted my head and looked at the man "Get the fuck up!" I lifted myself out of the seat my heart pounding out of my chest. "You to emo kid!" Anthony followed us as he took us out and he lead us into the game room where Mari's bare dead body was. Not worrying about my own safety I ran over and fell to her side I looked at her face and cried my forehead on hers "Mari! I'm so sorry I would have died for you please..." I kissed her head and took my own coat off covering her body. I felt another coat next to me, Anthony had his coat off now and was handing it out for me. I took it with thanks and put it over Mari's lower half, the man snickered "Oh how sweet right?! One of you will live with the fucker in the other room the other will die!" The 5 men left me, Anthony and Matt to talk.

I looked at Matt then at the dead bodies in the room. I bent over Ian's body and looked at his eyes glued open. "I loved him..." I looked at Josh's body and just broke down. Matt was sitting in a chair just staring at the wall. "I'm sorry guys...I should have kept quiet..." Anthony was sitting with Ian's body crying when he got up and threw his body into Matt's! "YOU THINK YOU SHOULD HAVE KEPT YOUR MOUTH SHUT!? YOU GOT MY BEST FRIEND KILLED!" Anthony was pissed and he was ready to kill Matt. Then somewhere I felt a hand on my shoulder when I looked around no one was there! It felt just like Josh's! I knew he was dead, but somehow I thought he was still with us. I suddenly said braking up the fight "I want to die!" Matt looked at me with wide eyes "What?!"

"You deserve to live and...I was going to kill myself this week anyways..." Looking away from his eyes I then said "Anthony you are going to get married with great kids please just trust me on this. When they came back I put myself in front on them, putting my hands on my head the man smiled and put his gun to my head. "Any last words?" I nodded "I'm sorry..." The gun shot was first then I felt a sensation that I imagine was like being hit by a truck!

I opened my eyes and then I saw all 3 victims. I looked right at Ian who hugged me. I fell into the hug then he moved out of the way for Mari who looked me right in the eye and said "You did something that I don't even think my boyfriend would do...you covered my body and covered my boobs and everything...you are the sweetest!" she kissed my cheek and swung her arms around my neck holding me for a long time. When she went away we all looked at the 2 and only survivors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anthony's POV**

I looked at my friends dead on the ground it was something I would feel guilty for, for years to come. "David's dead!" Matt was blank now. "He was suicidal!?" I shrugged then he sat down again as the men put a gin to us. I sat on the other side of the 4 rows of chairs "So you are the 2 that get to live...lucky you would think!" I shook my head now crying harder than I ever have in my life. I was looking at Ian, my best friend from middle school and now he was dead because of one ass-hole's mistake. The men didn't see my response so they kicked and punched my chest and face to get my attention. The blows broke my nose and I'm sure a few ribs. The pain made me not move then there was a gun shot. It didn't end up in my head it ended up in my leg! I screamed out and held my calf. "Please let us live we've learned you've killed all of our friends you've done what you needed to do!" The man threw me to the floor and kicked my gut. "We're not done with you! You don't deserve the fame you have you don't deserve anything!" When I tried to get up and lift myself up he kicked my arm. I felt the bone snap and my skin rip. It was a fracture that broke my bones and ripped out my skin. "Please!" My body was now dead mentally. I just held the wound in my shirt begging for them to kill me.

I heard Matt being kicked and shot again. As that was going on the other man grabbed me and threw me into a wall and then onto the floor. He kicked my head some more then he took out a knife and turned me over. I felt only numb white pain. They carved the word "Fag" into my stomach then ripped his knife through my entire side.

The 5 gunmen walked out and were arrested. I drug myself from the floor grabbing my stomach and arm limping to Matt. He pulled himself up. His leg was broken and it was clear we both had broken ribs. "Anthony please forgive me!" I nodded then supporting each other we walked out. It was something like a movie. The police put their guns down and one person broke the crowd that made me loose everything. "ANTHONY!" Kalel came speeding past the ambulance into my arms. She buried her face into my chest crying so hard "Babe we need to get married soon." She laughed then looked around with the police "Where are the others!?" I kept sobbing and Matt said with a tight throat "Dead...all of them were murdered by the men that walked out." I cried to the love of my life as she held me like a child.

~20 years later~

**Matt's POV**

It was shocking Anthony actually invited me to their wedding. We both had scars from that day, he had his arm and his leg. My shoulder never worked the same and the guilt that I felt everyday made me attempt suicide 3 times before I talked to Anthony again. The wedding was great. But instead of a best man Anthony had a portrait of Ian. A few weeks after the wedding I got a call "Hello? Is this Matt Sohinki?"

"Yes...it is." the person on the other end then took a breath "This is Anthony Padilla...I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at the local cafe we need to speak."

I drove to the cafe and sat down across from my old friend he was much different then at the wedding but it was still Anthony "What did you want to talk about?" He looked me over then said "I wanted to ask you about that day." I gulped I knew that he was going to ask why I kept talking, why I let his best friend die. "Okay..." He looked at me and said "I still own the building. It was hard to keep it but no one would buy it and I thought it was a great way to remember them." he let me drive with him to the site where my friends were murdered. When the door opened the sent of flowers was first! He game me a look as I walked it. All along the sites where there was once a body were flowers, cards and little treasures. In each room there was a portrait as well as the story of how they died. When I went into the room where the main crimes were I saw Josh's memorial. I looked at it for a long time then placed a small picture of the Clevergames crew in the small pile. Anthony was next to me and he handed me a key. "I just need a hundred bucks a month from you if you want to keep being able to come here." I took the key and our front gave him a thousand "No words or money can describe how I feel. These people are all dead because of me." Anthony just hugged me no words. He walked away and the doors closed.

I went to the same room where I sat before the entire ordeal. I sat in the same corner and listened for the same thud or something to pull me out of the world. I fell asleep and woke up in a new world! "Matt..." It was my best friends! "JOSH! DAVID! MARI! IAN!" Mari flew into my arms and Ian patted my back then the 2 friends I felt the worst about. Josh and David. They looked at me with kindness even though it was my fault that they were dead. My fault that Josh would never have kids, my fault that David would never be married. "I'm so sorry all of you! I should have kept quiet." Ian had us all sit down "We gave this same message to Anthony, you shouldn't feel guilty we died to protect you. I know you are remorseful you have tried to join us but failed." I didn't understand then Josh said "We forgive you." They all gave me a hug then said "We will be with you until you join us just think that we want you to live a full life."

I woke up and just smiled. I walked out and called a therapist.

~5 years later~

I kept in touch with Anthony and learned he named his first son Ian, and his daughter Mari. We met every now and then but I now had a wife and 2 sons. My 2 sons were David and Josh Sohinki.


End file.
